


Stardew Valley Drabbles/Requests

by holy_john_stamos



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, SDV, Stardew Valley - Freeform, request, suggest more for me to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_john_stamos/pseuds/holy_john_stamos
Summary: A collection of Stardew Valley drabbles/requests





	Stardew Valley Drabbles/Requests

**Author's Note:**

> You can suggest or request something in the comments if you'd like. <3
> 
> (the length of the writings will vary from project to project)

The fall season brought forth cooler weather, new crops, brilliant colors, and excitement for the upcoming Spirit’s Eve. With the festival just a day away the farmer and their husband, Alex, were enjoying their day carving pumpkins together.

 

“I’m sorry we’re carving these so late, I forgot to save some from my first harvest.”

 

“Well I’m just glad I get to enjoy this time with you,” he said with a smile, turning his pumpkin to show the farmer. “How does it look?” The jock had attempted to carve a ghost with a football? A big rock? Something.

 

“I think you did a great job,” the farmer said with a chuckle. “Here’s mine,” they said happily as they turned theirs around. “It’s us!” It was indeed them, no better than Alex’s football ghost pumpkin, but still recognizably them.

 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen…besides you.” He leaned over and gave the farmer a kiss, jumping up he gathered both pumpkins and set them outside.

 

“I hope your ghost doesn’t scare away any trick or treaters.”

 

“Me too,” he said as he wrapped an arm around his spouse and went back inside.


End file.
